In most instances when a patella strap such as that identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,528 is employed, the support is applied to the lower portion of the patella. The strap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,646, on the other hand, supports above and below the patella. This is known as an inferior application. The patella strap applies pressure on the patellar tendon below the knee cap or patella, which helps guide the patella in a femoral groove for improved tracking. Improved tracking, in turn, relieves pressure and discomfort and helps to prevent eventual degeneration. More specifically, the conditions for which a patella strap is typically used include Chondromalacia Patella Syndrome (Runners Knee), Patellar Tendonitis (Jumpers Knee), Osgood-Schlatter's Disease and Iliotibial Band Syndrome.
Alternatively, a patella strap in the superior usage applies pressure on the quadriceps muscles above the knee cap. This helps to insure that the patella glides easily against the thigh bone for improved patella tracking. Improved tracking helps relieve pressure and discomfort and helps prevent eventual degeneration. A condition for which a superior usage of a patella strap is indicated typically involves weakened quadriceps muscles.
Patella straps such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,528 do not distribute the pressure over a large pressure area, nor is provision for cushioning provided. In addition, the subject prior art patella strap is primarily dedicated to inferior usage, and not superior usage. Furthermore, pressure adjustment is awkward because no mechanical advantage is provided for tensioning the band.